1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of information and business systems.
2. Prior Art.
In recent years various technologies have been developed to ease various aspects of communications and business activities. In general, these developments have related to the reducing of costs, and/or the at least partial automating of functions previously done manually to increase the speed and accuracy with which these functions may be accomplished. Described hereinafter are certain of these developments relating to and forming prior art relevant to the present invention.
The Assignee of the present invention currently manufactures and sells an interactive voice exchange computer (IVEC) which plays messages over telephone lines. The system uses a digital computer and enhanced digital speech technology to record and play back natural speech and music with a clarity approaching that of the original sound. A single such system can deliver multiple messages to multiple telephone lines for multiple information providers, independently and simultaneously. It can, for example, answer up to 52 lines on the first ring, respond to one or more touch tone digits dialed by callers, then select and play a sequence of one or more common or unique messages in a pattern depending upon what was dialed. Up to eight completely independent information services can coexist on the same system, with each of the eight playing a simple message or a different complex pattern of messages with any combination of common or unique parts, such as introductions, spots, transitions, tags, and optional fill-ins. If desired, individual spoken worlds may even be selected automatically or by a data link inserted into the message stream to create detailed time, weather and quote services.
All of the messages on the IVEC system may be rerecorded on sight or remotely from any touch tone telephone while the system stays on line answering calls. Different passwords protect each provider from unauthorized updating. The system also keeps separate comprehensive accounting data for each provider, including a grand total, a resetable total, individual line totals, hourly totals and caller choice totals. All of the totals may be obtained on sight or remotely in spoken words and numbers from any touch tone telephone As with updating, different passwords protect each provider from unauthorized access. The system, when fully configured, consists of an IBM AT with the PC DOS operating system, appropriate software, keyboard, CRT display, power line conditioner, one or more four line interface circuit boards and one or more conferencing boards installed either in the computer cabinet itself or in an expansion cabinet.
Also known are credit card services for the verification of credit cards and for the actual charging against a credit card account over phone lines without operator intervention. Such systems generally utilize a credit card reader at the point of sale, together with a numeric keyboard and display for entering the amount to be charged, with all communications between the point of sale and the credit card database being in the form of data communications using either a dedicated line or a conventional telephone line.
Also commonly used y businesses are the so-called "800" area code toll free lines. An 800 number may be called from anywhere in the country on a toll-free basis, with the company having the 800 number paying for the use of the line on a time basis or time-distance basis. Such lines provide a convenient way of allowing customers and prospective customers to call a business from anywhere in the country without either having to pay for the call or alternatively, calling collect, considering the relatively low rates charged for use of an 800 number line, also provide cost savings over conventional long distance service even for outgoing calls.
One of the objects of the present invention is to integrate and enhance these various technologies into a single integrated and versatile system for providing nationwide, a broad variety of capabilities suitable for a wide range of business and communications applications and requirements.